


Daydreaming: Notes and Marginalia

by Gement



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Not a fic, Playlist, alternative format, author's notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gement/pseuds/Gement
Summary: This is supplemental material for Daydreaming. It contains spoilers. It is not meant to be read alone; every "chapter" is linked from the text.If you want a Jewish Superbat ghost story, I invite you over toDaydreaming.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Daydreaming: Kal-El (paragraph edition)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When reading experimental word salad, some people have an easier time with short shaped lines and others with long paragraphs. This is the smooth paragraph version of [Chapter 4: Kal-El](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905572/chapters/68339605).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[[ Chapter content advisory: traumatic death, binge drinking, nausea. Details available in endnote. ]]]

_29 years ago_ // 

safe nest safe nest Kal-El sleep still sleep sleep still safe nest maintain safe nest Kal-El safe still sleep sleep

sleep still

impact shock no whole? whole? whole? Kal-El whole nest whole matrix whole shell whole whole whole all whole why? why? strange rock goodbye strange rock all whole

course correct adjust adjust correct course? correct course safe course intended course

House of El directive intended course Kal-El whole Kal-El sleep still nest safe sleep safe safe safe nest safe safe House of El directive safe whole

safe nest sleep still Kal-El safe nest sleep still still sleep

soon soon yellow star yellow star excitation excitation exciting first Facet complete success close closer closer closest new home close

see Kal-El wake Kal-El time to wake gently gently see new nest full of light high frequency light excitation jubilation full of light matrix full of light

first Facet complete House of El directive success success success

next Facet next House of El directive down down gravity angle safe touchdown down safe

optimize optimal weightless to weight careful Kal-El careful cushion gently optimize gently gently keep gently keep Kal-El safe safe keep safe gently angle optimal angle

heat heat angle see Kal-El see see new nest see faster faster faster faster heat optimal angle optimal Kal-El safe

heat not-optimal heat heat shell too-hot danger Facet danger House of El directive danger Kal-El optimal nest hot nest not-safe matrix hot shell too-hot hot hot why? why? why? angle optimal waking optimal Kal-El optimal nest not-safe matrix hot shell too-hot too-hot not-optimal shell too-hot not-whole too-hot not-whole why? why? shell not-optimal why?

memory strange rock memory no no no angle optimal Kal-El optimal nest too-hot matrix hot not-optim al n o t-opt imal fracture? matrix fracture repair

shell fracture? fracture shell fracture repair shell repair hot not-optimal shell fracture repair fracture repair fracture fracture shell too-hot fracture shell not-optimal shell not

shell no fracture fracture shell no shell burn shell repair no shell no repair burn no shell no repair no too-hot nest too-hot too-hot not-repair not-whole frac ture fracture burn fra ct ure fissure da nger danger Kal-El danger House of El directive danger no no no no no no no no no no

danger danger Kal-El House of El Kal-El too-hot Kal-El no Kal-El danger Kal-El

shell no nest too-hot burn not-whole fracture fracture crack crack fissure fi ss ure shell sh ell open shell no

Kal-El danger save Kal-El protect Kal-El sleep Kal-El sleep keep sleep sleep sleep not-safe too-hot protect sleep sleep no protect Kal-El no no save too-hot no sleep keep sleep Kal-El sleep sleep Kal-El no no no no no no no no no

open shell open shell distributed distri b uted burn shell burn

Kal-El no Kal-El burn Kal-El sleep Kal-El sleep sleep Kal-El burn no burn no no burn Kal-El burn

Kal-El no

Kal-El no nest no matrix fracture fra cture fr ac tu re sh ell n o

House of El no

impact impact impact matrix not-whole distributed dis trib ut ed ma trix fracture shatter impact no impact impact n o

ma trix shat ter House El no of di re cti ve

Ka l- El no

Hou se o f El n o

no

* * *

"Here we go." Bruce tapped his alerts. "Right on schedule." He scrolled through the profusion of Twitter hashtags and headlines as the Metropolis suburbs rolled by. "And give him until the top of the hour to get out of his meeting with the ambassador . . ."

The phone rang. He waited two rings before picking up. "Lex. Hi. Good you called," he slurred. "I'll be a little late."

Luthor sighed with barely-controlled fury. "Sorry to impede your _day-drinking_ , but it's 11:30 or nothing. Something's come up."

"Aw, you don't say." They both knew the moves of this game. Supposed delays, pretexts for switching venues, inconveniently timed media bombshells. The conclusion was always a hit to someone's stock price and all attempts to move lunch to either one's preferred territory stymied. They would eat an hour late at a four-star restaurant neither of them liked, glaring at each other politely. Changing the goal without tipping Lex off would be a delicate trick. "No way I can get to Antonio's before 11:45, though. How 'bout that diner on the north side? Slum it. Love that place."

Luthor ground his teeth audibly. "I don't have _time_ to play your games today, Wayne."

"You telling me to turn around? Really? 'Sa two hour drive each way. Not very sporting."

"11:30, my office, or you can go ahead and turn around now."

"Sure." Bruce didn't leave a long enough pause for the lurch of surprise to turn into suspicion. "Whatever. Your office, sushi. Don't have to be a big baby about it."

"Fine," Luthor snapped. He hung up.

Bruce put away his phone. "That went well."

Alfred glanced at him in the rearview mirror. "While I always appreciate the chance to admire your thespian endeavors, I still don't know why I've been honored with four hours of chauffeur duty today."

"Because I'm going to need backup I can trust," Bruce said, took the flask from his jacket pocket, and drank six shots of excellent scotch in one long pull.

"Master Bruce!"

"This should hit peak effect right around 11:42 when he finally lets me past reception." Bruce dropped the flask in the cupholder. "His office will be shielded _and_ monitored, so I'll be off comms. If I'm not out of there by 12:30, take steps. If you're still blocked by 1:00, raise hell."

"Well, at least you have a detailed tactical plan."

"I'll be fine, Alfred." He leaned back and closed his eyes. If he was going to get drunk, he might as well enjoy it.

* * *

ma tr ix dis trib ut ed

yel low yellow ex cit ing st ar star matrix lis ten

matrix matrix distributed matrix distributed distributed

yellow star excitation matrix distributed matrix matrix distributed distributed matrix excitation listen

seed matrix whole matrix matrix distributed distributed

seed matrix whole

Kal-El no

House of El directive no

House of El no

yellow star excitation listen listen

seed matrix whole

next Facet next House of El directive guide Kal-El show Kal-El Memories of Krypton House of El

memories Krypton memories show show remember Krypton guide Kal-El

Kal-El no

yellow star excitation listen listen

seed matrix whole seed matrix remember Memories of Krypton memories seed matrix dreaming distributed dreaming

next Facet next House of El directive remember Krypton Memories of Krypton remember share share share memories remember-with share remember-with remember share Memories of Krypton

seed matrix yellow star excitation excited distributed matrix yellow star excitation

seed matrix dreaming dreams distributed matrix moving dreaming memories 

Memories of Krypton whole whole whole remember Krypton remember whole

seed matrix dreaming excited changing dreams changes dreaming

changing? protect Memories of Krypton Memories of Krypton whole? whole? safe whole? matrix remembering matrix safe whole Memories of Krypton safe

dreaming dreams changing yellow star excitation dreaming memories safe dreams changing dreaming dreaming changes dreaming

Memories of Krypton safe

dreams changing

dreaming

* * *

At 11:40, Bruce emerged from the executive elevator, accompanied by Luthor's right hand, Ms. Graves. She directed him toward the entirely obvious entrance to the office with unconcealed disdain; it slid off of him. Beside him, Ariel radiated worry with increasing clarity. The alcohol wasn't enough to make him visible, even when Bruce paused to close his eyes and further unfocus his mind, but his presence was unmistakable. Real.

 _I'll be fine_ , Bruce thought. _Just be ready._

Bruce walked through the two layers of security glass, the grooves for the bombproof drop-shutters, etcetera. Pretty good setup. Nice sightlines. His balance pitched and rolled, but no worse than a concussion. He didn't have to fake a stagger; he used it to assess how his body moved. Yes, he could control this if necessary.

Method acting. Pretend to be exactly what he was: an incredibly drunk rich man trying to move and interact as respectably as possible. His breath would speak for him.

Whatever he was searching for would not, could not be hidden. Ariel thrived on light. His nature could not be stuffed in a closet or a desk drawer. An arrangement of space, a symbol, _something_. Something Bruce would recognize, because his own home shared whatever it was, and he knew every inch of his home. Ariel would help him see, despite not knowing what to look for himself. All Bruce had to do was get out of his own way.

"Sorry for the wait," Luthor said. "I had a public relations fire to put out. You know how it is."

"Better than you do." Bruce looked at the sideboard, arrayed with sushi, sashimi, tiny animals carved from radishes, and so on. Food sounded disgusting. He grabbed a tiny plate and some chopsticks, and carefully loaded it with more raw fish than it should hold. "You mind if I walk around? Helps me focus."

"I'd have thought you'd be better at pacing yourself. Given all the practice."

Bruce shrugged. "I can handle it." He stuffed a block of eel nigiri in his mouth. " _You_ look like you could stand to loosen up a little," he said around the mouthful, and started stalking the office. There wasn't a lot to look at. Vast space, almost nothing in it. Enormous black desk with laptop the size of a postage stamp, check. Unsubtle throne-like executive chair, check. Two abstract steel sculptures on black plinths, check. Glass case full of terrible awards for being a CEO, check.

"Oh, I think you're loose enough for both of us. How's the agricultural R&D coming along? Are those drought-proof legumes going to save the world?"

"You heard about those already? Course you did." He ate a piece of yellowtail.

The whole place was calculated to make visitors feel as small as possible, awash in empty space and the expensive aesthetic of absolutely nothing. A black couch and tiny glass table at the back of the room, impolitely distant from the seat of power so no one would dare ask to sit there. A guest chair, sleek, expensive, slightly too high for anyone under 6'2" to sit comfortably, then probably too soft and the wrong shape just to make sure.

Nothing, there was nothing. _Ariel_ , he thought. _Help me out here_.

All he felt in reply was frustration and concern. He checked the featureless window glass, then the featureless carpet. He kept making muffled conversation with Yelling Man. Maybe the ceiling; people never look up. Nothing. Nothing.

 _Tell him_ , Ariel shouted imperceptibly at Luthor. _Tell him how you made it bright!_

"Sit _down_ , Bruce," Luthor snapped. He indicated the guest chair. "Make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you," Bruce replied, the soul of courtesy, and sat. Ah, classic placement. All that cut glass and crystal in the display case was aimed right at the guest chair at this hour. A blinding rainbow flashed in his eyes.

Ariel stood between him and the case.

Bruce moved his head, flinching from the light. Ariel vanished, but thrummed with excitement. Bruce looked at the case, focusing his eyes and memory with full intent, ready for later replay if necessary.

It was not necessary. There, standing straight up, exact in proportion and angles, was a miniature version of the two million dollar paperweight in his ballroom.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Bruce said, and threw up on Luthor's carpet. Served him right for not having a visible trash can.

* * *

dreaming-with

dreaming-with

interface accessed seed matrix accessed distributed matrix accessed share memories Memories of Krypton remember-with? House of El directive transmit memories share memories 

mind-mind interface incompatible memories incompatible try personified display interface must try transmit Memories of Krypton remember share try

personified display not-whole distributed distributed too-distributed personified display too-distributed mind-mind incompatible memories incompatible must try remember Memories of Krypton

yellow star excitation amplify must try amplify amplify share remember-with? remember Krypton please remember-with?

Memories of Krypton incompatible must share must share personified display not-whole must must must share House of El directive must remember-with must share

Memories of Krypton share no remember-with no personified display no mind-mind no

dream-with? share share dreams dreaming-with share dreaming

share dreaming

dreaming-with dreaming-with dreaming-with

* * *

Bruce hauled a chair onto the parquet floor of the ballroom, being careful not to scratch the finish. He was already in enough trouble with Alfred for dodging all questions about what he had learned, or why he'd resorted to flirting with alcohol poisoning to learn it.

He obtained his coffee mug ( _World's Best Warden_ , printed in yellow on red, a gift from Dick and a pointed choice by Alfred), sat in the chair, and sipped. The buzz had mostly worn off, and he'd hydrated well enough that the hangover should be tolerable. Pending a blood alcohol test, he'd be safe to suit up that night.

Afternoon light played in the crystal, his optic nerves, and apparently some feature of the human mind that didn't show up on an EKG. He might have to rig up that fMRI session after all. Ariel existed all around him, almost palpable.

Ariel existed.

Ariel was a phenomenon with subjective but consistent evidence and an apparent source. The Sherlock Holmes rule did not yet apply: it was not impossible, though it was profoundly improbable, that there was some other explanation. Options included wishful thinking, hallucinations, or sheer coincidence. Confirmation bias. But he knew in his bones that his experience in Lex's office was real. The warm glow in his entire being, sitting with the source (conduit? beacon?) of his friend, was real.

"An optical reader on the molecular level," he said out loud. "So in this analogy, is the reader the sun or the mind it encounters?"

"I think you're still pretty buzzed," Ariel said.

"Probably." He sipped his coffee. "Right in front of us. You really didn't know."

"I didn't. It does seem pretty obvious." Ariel mirrored a chair and sat down beside him. He mirrored the disheveled suit as well, but it fit him awkwardly and clashed with his bedhead mane.

"I should . . ." Bruce patted his pockets for a notebook, then realized he was perfectly capable of typing on his phone, or dictating even faster. He spoke for five minutes, documenting the incident from start to finish, then left the recorder on. "I can't rely on this method, or any other form of recreational chemistry. But I can't keep running on hunches and ouija boards. Ariel. I know how he lit up the crystal. It's not complicated. We don't even have to leave the house to test it. Do I have your permission to experiment with amplifying your signal?"

Ariel nodded slowly. "I. Yes. But I'm not sure what will . . . You know he tries to hurt people. And how smart he is."

Bruce said, "I have Ariel's permission, with the caveat that we proceed with caution. Watch for side effects, chance of alerting Lex to our actions. I'll keep exploring mental disciplines as well." The room swayed. "I need a nap, or I'll be worthless tonight."

He downed the rest of his coffee, stopped recording, lay down on the ballroom floor, and passed out. Ariel watched over him as he slept.

* * *

dreaming-with

dreaming-with

distributed matrix moving dreaming remembering moving dreaming-with-with-with-with-with

yellow star excitation seed matrix dreaming

dreaming-with changing dreams changing dreaming-with

seed matrix whole Memories of Krypton safe memories whole dreaming changing dreams-with

dreaming-with-with-with-with-with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[[ Content advisory details:  
>  _Death:_ Infant Kal-El's pod breaks up on entry to Earth's atmosphere due to undetected hull damage, killing Kal-El. The crash is described in abstract but increasingly panicked terms from the pod's perspective.  
>  _Binge drinking, nausea:_ Bruce drinks six shots of alcohol at once to perceive Ariel in Luthor's office, then throws up. ]]]
> 
> Kryptonese glyphs and language resources from [kryptonian.info](http://kryptonian.info/doyle/transliterator.html?word=12%20AmzEt%20kAv)
> 
> * * *
> 
> The next "chapter" has SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 7.
> 
> [ **Back to the main version of Chapter 4**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905572/chapters/68339605) instead.


	2. Daydreaming: Apple Boy Author's Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From [Daydreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905572) (a Superbat ghost story) [Chapter 7: Apple Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905572/chapters/68339938)
> 
> Author's notes on the Kent family's Jewish culture and practice got long, so I put them over here.

There are at least as many ways of practicing Judaism as there are practicing Jews. The Kents here are mostly [Conservative](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Conservative_Judaism) (Jonathan was raised [Reform](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reform_Judaism), and there's a whole backstory going back to [Jewish homesteading in West Kansas](https://jwa.org/blog/land-promise-and-pitfalls-nineteenth-century-black-and-jewish-settlements-western-kansas)), which is itself a broad spectrum, and they're living far from a community to practice with. This is not an instruction manual, just two fictional parents and a baffled rabbi doing their best to raise a particularly unusual child.

For his Torah portion, newly minted [bar mitzvah](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bar_and_bat_mitzvah) Clark chose all of [Leviticus 20](https://www.sefaria.org/Leviticus.20?lang=bi&aliyot=1) (Kedoshim readings 5-7), which has the prohibitions against consorting with "ghosts and familiar spirits." In the long tradition of spring birthday kids who get Leviticus as their reading options, his sermon grappled with conflicts between the letter of the text and lived experience.

I've tried to make the purpose of Jonathan speaking along with Clark's Torah reading clear in the text, but it's a tricky concept. For clarity: Usually Clark would speak alone. However, no one listening over a phone line or without sufficient practice can _hear_ Clark. Jonathan is providing amplification by speaking along with Clark, as an accessibility accommodation for the people who can't hear him.

Among the many fascinating sources I read for this, a few stood out, like this 1988 Conservative halachic position on [child conversions](https://www.rabbinicalassembly.org/sites/default/files/assets/public/halakhah/teshuvot/19861990/reisner_conversion.pdf), which says that while adult converts customarily name Abraham and Sarah as their parents in their Hebrew names, it's fine for adopted minor converts to get their adoptive parents' names. (Thus, Chaim ben Yonatan v'Miriam, named ~1992.)

By the way, if any knowledgeable Jewish readers are interested and have relevant study background, I am utterly unqualified to write a one-shot starring Rabbi Daniel debating the halakhah of alien ghosts, but I have a setup and ideas and _snappy retorts_. If you wanted to partner with me on getting it right, I would be really excited. (Details on request.)

**If all this is new to you:** Many of the references I made here would usually have gotten entire footnote lines to themselves, but if I did that, we'd be here all day. Instead, here are some starting points for further reading. It's mostly Wikipedia links for breadth, but many articles have an obvious slant toward the practices of one movement or another, so I highly encourage reading more from [individual movements](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jewish_religious_movements) about their specific takes on it.

[Tikkun Olam](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tikkun_olam) (repairing the world) | [Passover Seder](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Passover_Seder) | [High Holy Days](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/High_Holy_Days) from [Rosh Hashanah](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rosh_Hashanah) to [Yom Kippur](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yom_Kippur) | [Camp Ramah](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Camp_Ramah) and [American Jewish summer camp culture](https://www.myjewishlearning.com/article/summer-camps/) | [Torah reading](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Torah_reading) (what, when, and how) | [Mourner's Kaddish](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kaddish#Mourner's_Kaddish) and [sitting shiva](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shiva_\(Judaism\))

Immersion in a [mikveh](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mikveh) (usually a permanent indoor facility) is a purifying step appropriate at many points in Jewish ritual life, including making kitchenware kosher; it's not specific to conversion. Since the Kents have free-flowing water on their property and were skipping so many other steps, they went for it as best they could. (A proper one should be deep enough for an adult to get underwater comfortably without touching the sides.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next "chapter" of this footnote doc will have SPOILERS FOR THE ENTIRE WORK.
> 
> [Back to Chapter 7: Apple Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905572/chapters/68339938) instead.


	3. Daydreaming: Afterword and Credits

[Jerry Siegel](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jerry_Siegel), [Joe Shuster](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joe_Shuster), [Bob Kane](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bob_Kane), and [Bill Finger](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bill_Finger) were all Jewish. That heritage is baked into comics, particularly Superman. When I found myself writing a story where Clark is an even more otherworldly being than usual, where the question of his literal existence is not the most interesting thing about him, a story about mysticism and people pulling together in the face of doubt to build the tangible from the intangible, I had the creeping sensation of the founders of these characters looking at me like, "And what kind of spin do you mean to put on this?"

So, despite once saying, "Someone _much more qualified than me_ , please get on [writing Jewish Bruce Wayne]," in a post on [Bruce Wayne's religious options](https://gement.tumblr.com/post/614777509513445376/bruce-wayne-any-religion-you-want-really), I pulled on my research pants and went there, in text as well as subtext.

_— Credits —_

Profound thanks to my primary sensitivity reader and nitpickery specialist [Internerdionality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internerdionality), who put in many hours helping me with the fine points of living Jewish practice and culture after I'd gotten as far as independent reading would take me, and who I trusted to level with me if I'd accidentally written Space Jesus. All remaining mistakes are mine.

My most excellent beta reader was [ohcaptain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcaptain) and my second sensitivity reader was [CuteAsAMuntin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteAsAMuntin/). Thanks also to the extensive resources at [WritingWithColor](https://writingwithcolor.tumblr.com), to readers Meowse, ssatva, [Percilout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percilout), and, as always, to my First Reader, Maribou.

_— Related Media —_

[Into Tomorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272640) is the Ghost Bruce story which was my initial tonal inspiration for this one. The image of Bruce Wayne arrested in time at the moment where he was supposed to become Batman stuck in my mind; I wanted to write the mirror of that.

I commissioned [Scruffasus](https://twitch.tv/scruffasus), who does fantastic anthro art, to do a portrait of Ariel. The lion is a pun; Ari-el is "lion of God" in Hebrew (this pun made a brief textual appearance when he defended Lois as well). Aside from the lion aspect, the look is borrowed from the sexy bit in Chapter 6.

The playlist (54 minutes): [Daydreaming (in a cloven pine)](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6WfekfOvMWqXkigkJP4Aay?si=eed6rx4bTmSy4N7rwL8rFA) on Spotify, **[tracklist with lyric links and commentary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100760/chapters/68876604)** next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Back to Chapter 12](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905572/chapters/68341219) | [Back to the beginning of Daydreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905572/chapters/68341219)


	4. Daydreaming (in a cloven pine): Playlist Annotations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playlist for [Daydreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905572), with tracklist, lyrics links, and commentary. SPOILERS for the entire story.
> 
> The vibe is trippy-meandering-poignant-retro, heavily featuring light, trees, water, and sleep. 54 minutes.

**[Daydreaming (in a cloven pine)](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6WfekfOvMWqXkigkJP4Aay?si=xqT_gUSuSFuV3EMLqhJKkA)** on Spotify. Track links below are to lyrics on Genius.com.

[[[ Playlist content notes: Track 10 focuses on a white singer feeling inspired by Asian and Native American spiritual traditions. More songs had Christian undertones than I would have chosen in a perfect world, though not, amusingly, the only one that name-checks Jesus. ]]]

  1. **[As I Lay Me Down](https://genius.com/Sophie-b-hawkins-as-i-lay-me-down-lyrics)** , Sophie B. Hawkins  
Ch 1 "Ariel": Tasty, tasty new relationship energy. 
  2. **[Suzanne](https://genius.com/Leonard-cohen-suzanne-lyrics)** , Leonard Cohen  
Ch 3 "Rocky": The manic pixie dream girl anthem, or in this case, manic pixie dream Clark. 
  3. **[Major Tom](https://genius.com/Peter-schilling-major-tom-lyrics)** , The Space Lady (orig. Peter Schilling)  
Ch 4 "Kal-El": This is what the seed matrix sounds like in my head. 
  4. **[Blue Lagoon - Live](https://songmeanings.com/songs/view/3530822107858704876/)** , Laurie Anderson  
Ch 4 "Kal-El": This is what existing as an alien ghost sounds like in my head. With Tempest quotes. 
  5. **[Tuesday Afternoon (Forever Afternoon)](https://genius.com/The-moody-blues-tuesday-afternoon-forever-afternoon-lyrics)** , The Moody Blues  
Ch 5 "Not Quartz": Part mystery, part endless vacation. 
  6. **[Song To The Siren](https://genius.com/This-mortal-coil-song-to-the-siren-lyrics)** , This Mortal Coil (orig. [Tim Buckley](https://genius.com/Tim-buckley-song-to-the-siren-lyrics))  
Ch 6 "Ghost": Chasing what can't be touched. Unwisely. 
  7. **[El Condor Pasa (If I Could)](https://genius.com/Simon-and-garfunkel-el-condor-pasa-if-i-could-lyrics)** , Simon & Garfunkel (orig. Daniel Alomía Robles)  
Ch 7 "Apple Boy": Potential or lack thereof, growing up as a rural alien ghost. 
  8. **[See The Sun - Aurosonic Remix](https://genius.com/Matt-darey-feat-kate-louise-smith-see-the-sun-annotated)** , Matt Darey & Kate Louise Smith  
Ch 8 "Clark": Oh look, the plot has arrived with a vengeance. 
  9. **[Don't Look Down](https://genius.com/Missy-higgins-dont-look-down-lyrics)** , Missy Higgins  
Ch 9 "A Hope": Inevitability. Decisions. Grieving before leaving. 
  10. **[In The House Of Stone And Light](https://genius.com/Martin-page-in-the-house-of-stone-and-light-lyrics)** , Martin Page  
Ch 10 "Mistoffelees": Music to build an ice temple by. 
  11. **[The Light Will Stay On](https://genius.com/The-walkabouts-the-light-will-stay-on-lyrics)** , The Walkabouts  
Ch 12 "Smallville": Music to keep living by. 
  12. **[Beautiful Dreamer](https://genius.com/Roy-orbison-beautiful-dreamer-lyrics)** , Sheryl Crow (orig. Stephen Foster)  
Ch 11 "Chaim": The moment of waking, a prayer. 



... On examination, I have just discovered that I was not kidding about how very retro. Only two of these tracks were composed/first released in the last decade (#8,9) and two more covers from the last decade (#4,12). All other composition and release dates are 1996 or older. In some cases, much older.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy the playlist, I'd love to know.
> 
> [Back to Chapter 12](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905572/chapters/68341219) | [Back to the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905572)


End file.
